


My Sounds in the Night

by RivetingFabrications



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Procrastination at its finest, it's still all smut, or two, pure smut i'm sorry, roleplay technically, some fluff at the end??, sorry if i missed a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightwing returns early from patrol, but realizes that his lover fits into his police uniform extremely well and has a surprise in store for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sounds in the Night

Nightwing slowly eased the window open, sliding stealthily into the safehouse he shared with Jason. His lover was probably still awake in bed waiting for his return, but it didn’t hurt to be careful. The night had been quiet, and Dick still had energy to burn since he had left patrol early. He padded quietly into the kitchen, flicking the lights on to grab a drink.

The sight before his eyes had him gawking. Jason was leaning against the wall, dressed in Dick’s Bludhaven police uniform, idly twirling a cosh and cap slanted at a jaunty angle. The smug and devilish grin toying along his lips had Dick nearly melting into a puddle.

“I – you’re –” Dick floundered for words. The shirt was ever so slightly small for Jason’s larger build, and he had left the top three buttons undone, giving Dick a mouthwatering peek at the gorgeous body he knew Jason had, though the way the cloth hugged Jason’s frame was already sinful enough.

“Lost for words, Nightwing?” Jason sauntered over, grin never wavering. “I’m shocked, this is a first.”

“Ja- Jason –” Dick managed, but Jason’s brow furrowed. He jabbed the cosh under Dick’s chin, forcing the older vigilante to look up at Jason.

“That’s Officer _Todd_ to you, vigilante.” His eyebrows waggled meaningfully.

Oh. _Oh_. So that was what Jason had in mind tonight. Mind catching up to speed, Dick flashed his lover one of his own lustful smirks, leaning into Jason’s space until their faces were inches apart.

“Well then, Officer Todd, how can I help you this fine night?” he purred, loosely wrapping his arms around Jason’s shoulders. “Any kidnappings, or drug busts you need me to stop?”

“How can you help me? Well, there is one thing…” Jason leaned in to playfully suck on Dick’s lower lip, and Dick moaned a little, his cock beginning to harden. Jason stepped closer, a knee parting Dick’s legs to rub against the growing bulge that was becoming more uncomfortable in Dick’s jockstrap. Dick gasped a little, grinding himself against the knee for more friction. Jason’s tongue pressed into his mouth, unforgiving and tantalizing, greedily taking what Dick gave him.

Just as Dick fell mindlessly into the kiss, Jason pulled away, smirking. Then his heated breath grazed Dick’s ear. “You can certainly do me a solid by turning yourself in for arrest.” Jerking back, Dick tried to palm at Jason’s chest when the telltale noise of handcuffs jingled, impeding his movements.

Jason grinned almost maniacally, flipping their positions and crushing Dick against the wall. “Nightwing, you’re under arrest for vigilantism, multiple counts of trespassing, and obstructing a law enforcement officer. Do I need to Mirandize you?”

Dick groaned unhelpfully, testing Jason’s grip, but it held firm, though with enough strength Dick could have broken it if he wanted to. “Why, officer, I don’t think that’s a standard hold,” he managed, though with the way his lungs were being crushed against the wall it was a little difficult to breathe. “And also, I help the law, not obstruct it.”

“Is that so?” murmured Jason, breath fanning along the nape of Dick’s neck before teeth gently sank into the soft patch of skin. Dick groaned, head tipping back as Jason teased the sensitive skin, laving it with his tongue and then pulling back to blow cool air onto it. “Well, Nightwing, I have to say I disagree.” Jason ground his hips suddenly into Dick’s ass, letting him feel his own hard member. Dick gasped, eyes fluttering shut.

“Are you saying you find me _distracting_ , officer?” he purred hazily. “To the point that you can’t do your job?”

“That’s right,” growled back Jason, a hand dipping low to squeeze the curves of Dick’s ass. The older man keened as Jason kneaded the soft flesh through the uniform. “Always showing off, always flaunting what everyone can’t have, you _love_ the attention, don’t you? I bet you get off to it every night”

“Yes, officer, I do,” moaned Dick, arching into the touch. “Have I been a bad boy?” He heard Jason’s breath catch at his words, twisted his head to try and kiss him, to do _anything_ , but Jason pulled back slightly.

“Damn straight. I’ll need to perform a search. Are you going to comply, or will I have to add resist arrest under the list of charges?”

“I’ll behave, Officer Todd, I promise,” responded Dick breathily.

“Good,” praised Jason, hand skimming over the jut of Dick’s hips. “I’m going to need you to stand with your fingers laced behind your head and legs apart.”

“I, uh, don’t think you’re following standard procedure –” Dick couldn’t help pointing it out, but gasped as Jason nipped him roughly along the side of his jaw as a punishment.

“I don’t want to hear any backtalk from you, is that clear?” Jason’s grip tightened briefly.

“Of course, officer,” replied Dick silkily, as Jason relented, allowing Dick to follow his instructions. Dick arched as Jason patted him down, caressing the muscles of his thighs, running over his arms and torso possessively, squeezing none too gently at times. Dick reveled in the attention, groaning when Jason’s hands squeezed his balls through the uniform and jockstrap.

“A bit tight there?” asked Jason teasingly. “Doesn’t look too comfortable, hm?” Dick could only cry out as the pressure released and his lover’s hand grazed down to the escrima sticks still looped in his belt and relieved him of them.

“Please,” murmured Dick breathlessly.

“Please what?” Jason suddenly smacked his ass sharply, and Dick jolted when the same hand stroked over the throbbing flesh, soothing it through the Nightwing uniform.

“Please, just…just _touch_ me,” begged Dick. He was coming undone faster than either of them could have probably anticipated, blood singing in his veins with a crescendo.

“Only because you asked so nicely,” responded Jason huskily. Then Jason was manhandling him into the bedroom, and Dick had to awkwardly follow after, his cup more uncomfortable than ever. Jason threw him onto the bed, Dick’s legs spreading wantonly for Jason to fit between them as well. There was already a clasp clipped to the headboard, and Jason dragged Dick’s handcuffed wrists upwards to lock the clasp around the length of chain, securing him to the bed.

“You’re going to lie here and look pretty for me, got that?” groaned Jason, squeezing himself through his slacks. _Dick’s_ slacks. Dick nodded in response, tipping his head back and arching shamelessly.

“You gonna enforce the law on me, officer?” he teased back, planting the soles of his feet on the bed to raise his ass upwards for Jason to squeeze the cheeks, tipping his head back for a breathy sigh as Jason cupped them and kneaded them to his heart’s content.

“I was thinking that since you’ve been so good I might not even have to write a report on you,” shot back Jason. “Maybe a little reward is in order.”

“I think I’d like that, officer,” purred back Dick, as Jason reluctantly released his butt to undo the catches on his uniform, and then the hidden zipper in the front. He unzipped it all the way down, hands diving beneath the fabric to touch olive skin, face dipping down to lick and suck at a pebbled nipple. Dick gasped and writhed beneath him, arching up as calloused fingers lovingly caressed his chest, his abdomen, and teasingly dipped below the end of the zipper. Fingers tweaked his other nipple, and Dick groaned at the sweet pain it brought, wrapping his legs around Jason’s hips and rutting against him. Jason’s face was partially shadowed by the wide brim of the police cap, and Dick tugged ineffectually at his restraints, wanting to run his hands along Jason’s shoulders, along his hair, everywhere.

“Hell of a reward, officer,” he managed, as Jason pulled back to peer down at him. He was gratified to see a flush along Jason’s cheeks, showing that Jason as well was affected by this.

“We’ve only gotten started and you’re already about to blow,” breathed Jason, hands nimbly diving beneath the confines of the suit and dipping beneath the cup to properly squeeze Dick’s member for the first time. Dick cried out at the electric touch to his neglected cock, eyes rolling back as he tried to thrust into Jason’s hand.

“So shameless for me,” growled Jason appreciatively, hand pulling away and rummaging for the bottle of lube beneath the pillow. Something else was tugged away beneath it; Dick twisted his head to see what it was.

“You can’t be serious, officer,” protested Dick, eyes widening in consternation as a bullet vibrator was yanked out. If Jason was planning on using it for play, it meant he wouldn’t be allowed to come anytime in the next five _minutes_.

“Except I am, pretty bird,” purred Jason, already lubed fingers pressing against his hole, teasing it and waiting for it to open up. “You’re going to be good, right?”

“Oh god – _fuck_ – I’ll try,” moaned Dick.

“Not just gonna try, babe, you _will_ be,” growled Jason, brooking no argument. “Is that understood, or do I need to _really_ punish you? Make you suck your own nightstick, watch you get penetrated by it dry?”

“No, sir,” gasped Dick, as a finger breached him. His cock gave an interested twitch, betraying him. Jason groaned, crooking his finger as Dick tugged futilely at his bonds.

“Fuck, look at you, all flushed and messed up, wanting it so much,” he breathed, another finger slowly breaching Dick. Dick closed his eyes, craning his head up in a quiet plea for Jason to kiss him, to which Jason happily obliged. Their tongues tangled together, slick and hot and messy, both trying to stifle their whimpers as they devoured each other desperately. Dick curved sinuously around Jason, trying to entice him to touch him more, to run his hands over his scarred chest and play, but Jason’s hand tangled in his hair, forcing their lips harder together until Dick’s were lightly tingling from the force. Dick broke away, gasping as Jason’s fingers found his prostate, stroking it deftly, eyes rolling into the back of his head.

“I – gods – I need t-to come –”

“ _No_.” Jason pulled away, fingers slipping out of Dick, and the older vigilante cried out at the loss of sensation, hole clenching uselessly. Jason looked down at him, pupils dark with lust, and Dick thought that maybe, just maybe, he could come from the sheer intensity swimming in them.

“Time to put this in, hm, pretty bird?” murmured Jason, lubing up the vibe. “It’s a good thing you can’t come without being touched, yeah?”

“Fu-ck, please, Ja- Officer, please, just, anything,” whined Dick, looking up at him with teary, hazy eyes. Jason chuckled and stroked his hair gently, other hand reaching down. Dick whimpered as the toy was pushed in, as Jason cooed and planted soft kisses on his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, and the edge of his mouth. Then Jason’s fingers found the switch, and Dick cried as it started vibrating inside him.

“You’re going to suck me and let me come down your throat, pretty boy,” whispered Jason, hands falling to his pants and unzipping them. “ _Then_ I’ll let you come. Better do a good job, or I’ll up the level on it.”

“Yes – gods –” panted Dick. “Want you.”

“Say it,” growled Jason, freeing his cock and guiding it towards Dick’s mouth. Dick tried to dive forward, but the chains held him back, and Jason wrapped a hand in Dick’s hair to halt him. “Beg for it. Want to hear how much you want your pretty lips wrapped around me. That’ll get you to shut up for once, hm?”

“Fuck,” groaned Dick, as the head grazed his cheek, smearing precum over his face. Jason’s hands held him still relentlessly. “Please, officer, want your cock, want you to let me make you feel _good_.”

“ _Good boy_ ,” Then Jason guided his cock to Dick’s eager mouth. Dick lapped at the head, tongue flicking at the slit, let it slide past his lips and in. The weight of it and the taste made him moan, as the flat of his tongue pressed against the shaft. His hazy eyes glanced up; Jason’s eyes were dark with hunger, as he guided Dick’s head. The head of Jason’s cock pressed against the inside of his cheek.

“Look at that,” murmured Jason throatily, stroking the bulge in Dick’s cheek. “Fuck, you pretty little thing, you love doing this, love how hard it gets you.” Dick moaned, eyes fluttering shut, as Jason pulled out so that Dick could shower the tip with tiny, needy kisses. The vibration of the toy seemed so loud in the room, as Dick whimpered and shook from the sensation and tried to focus on the task at hand. His cock bobbed obscenely, and his hips rocked up into nothingness, trying to seek friction.

Jason slid back in, a smooth glide all the way down. Dick relaxed his throat, as Jason’s cock breached it, his nose burying in dark pubic hair. One of Jason’s hands came away to dig inside one of his pockets to produce the remote to the vibrator, clicking it up a level. Dick nearly choked, squirming desperately, but the fingers threaded into his hair held him there, forced him to hold his breath and give in. Jason crooned filthy words of praise, gasping as Dick hollowed his cheeks and hummed around his girth all the harder in response.

Jason permitted Dick to pull off him to breathe, before holding his head still and slowly thrusting in. The thickness, the heady taste and musk drove Dick wild, had him trying to take more of Jason in. But Jason controlled the pace, hips rocking into Dick’s mouth, the hand gripping the remote dragging a thumb along his wet chin, damp with precome and saliva.

It took Dick a minute to realize that the whimpers and moans were coming from him, that he was rarely driven to being this _vocal_. The vibrations of his whines made Jason shudder, his rhythm speeding up, until he was _using_ Dick, chasing his own orgasm. The slide of his cock was nearly punishing, harsh and hard, with Dick desperately swallowing around his cock and for air when he could.

“Fuck, Dickie,” panted Jason, the scene nearly slipping away, Jason’s eyes closing as he suddenly released Dick’s head to pull back. Dick gulped down air thickly, eyes teary as he tilted his head up to stare at Jason, forgetting that he was still wearing his mask. Jason’s cock slipped from his mouth, a trail of beaded saliva connecting his lips and the head before it broke.

“Please,” he whispered, throat hoarse and swallowing thickly. “ _Please fuck me_ , officer.” Jason glanced down again, stroking Dick’s chin with his thumb, wiping the mess that was his mouth.

“You got it,” he whispered. Then Jason was fumbling with the final clasps of Dick’s suit, Dick keening as he helped Jason to yank down and stretch the fabric enough so that he could finally get what he wanted. Jason’s nimble fingers found the cord of the vibrator; Dick sobbed as Jason tugged it out of him, clenching uselessly at the emptiness. Jason’s hands were sliding his pants off now, kicking them to the side. He fumbled with the buttons of the police shirt, cursing as he lost patience and ripped it, buttons snapping and flying away.

“Shh,” crooned Jason, shoving two fingers back into Dick. “See, you’re full now, pretty thing, just give me a moment.” The fingers scissoring him open experimentally, Dick crying helplessly as he tried to fuck himself on them, clenched and relaxed on them repeatedly. Jason shushed him, kissing him roughly as Dick frantically responded, tongue sliding sweetly against Jason’s. He heard the telltale snap of a bottle, the roughened, heavy breaths of Jason as he slicked his cock up and moved to finally align himself properly within the junction of Dick’s thighs. Then the blunt, moist head of it brushed against his hole. Yet to Dick’s consternation, Jason’s fingers remained inside him, a third finger tracing his rim teasingly.

“Fuck me,” he growled, tearing his mouth away from Jason’s. “I swear to god, if you don’t fuck me right now –” he cried out as Jason’s fingers pulled out, the roughness of it silencing his complaint. Then his cock was finally – _finally_ – pushing in, breaching his hole in a smooth glide. Dick’s eyes rolled; he stiffened, then relaxed to take it all.

“Fuckin’ christ,” swore Jason, as Dick abruptly relaxed to take him all the way down to the hilt, the velvet wet heat welcoming and exquisitely sweet. “So good for me, fuck –” The police cap fell off as he bent over Dick, hips slowly pulling back and then snapping forward.

“More,” growled Dick, pushing desperately against him even as Jason hitched his legs up. Dick suddenly twisted, his incredible flexibility allowing him to arch and sling his legs over his lover’s shoulders. Jason groaned, falling forward onto all fours so that he was caging Dick, bending him nearly in half. The angle changed, Jason’s cock brushing past Dick’s prostate and penetrating him even deeper. Dick writhed under him, golden skin slick with sweat, mouth parted in helpless lust. Jason’s hips drove harder against him, a hand palming his skin. Fingers grazed over his cheek, sloped down his neck and his collarbone, and tweaked his nipples again before settling against his abdominal muscles that clenched and rippled with every inch of frantic movement.

“Please, Jay,” cried out Dick. “N-need to come, I-I”

“You got it, Dickiebird,” gasped Jason, the hand suddenly fisting Dick’s cock, Jason balancing himself over Dick and crushing his mouth against his. Dick sobbed as the hand stroked upwards, twisted on the downstroke. “Come, Dick,” breathed Jason against him, and Dick came undone.

His seed splashed hot and thick against his chest, dirtying him, his cock throbbing through the release. Jason’s thrusts slowed, focusing more on stroking Dick through his orgasm, milking his member until there was no more. Dick’s head fell against the pillows, chest rising and falling with every ragged breath. Then Jason’s back bowed, hair falling into his eyes, as his hips started moving again. The rhythm was harsher now, as Jason sought his own release, eyes closed as he reveled in the soft, molten heat of Dick’s limp body. It only took a few thrusts before his cock pulsed inside Dick. The older man shivered as he felt the wet evidence of Jason’s orgasm, as his lover threw his head back, hips stuttering to a halt to grind against him with his name on his lips.

Dick didn’t remember Jason pulling out or even unlocking the cuffs, only faintly recalled a residual stiffness and dull ache as he had been gently stretched out, legs falling from Jason’s shoulders to extend haphazardly like a ragdoll into a more comfortable position. He had registered the tickle of Jason’s tongue as he had cleaned up the pearly mess on Dick’s stomach and chest, the soft murmurs of sweet nothings Jason had whispered before getting up. For most of it he lay there, blissed out, until the ingrained instinct of someone gently tracing his mask made him return gradually into consciousness.

Jason was dabbing solvent along the edges, the compound doings its job as he tenderly removed the mask from Dick’s eyes. Dick blinked up at him dimly, still splayed out on the bed. Jason’s smile was fond and tender, as he set the mask aside and kissed his forehead.

“How’re you doing, Dickie?” he whispered, even as Dick somehow found energy to purr and nuzzle into Jason’s cupped palm. The intimacy of his removal of Dick’s mask was not lost on either of them.

“Think you fucked me out,” he admitted with a small croak, and Jason huffed a soft laugh.

“Didn’t think me wearing this getup would get you so hard,” he whispered back. Dick snorted, gazing down at the shirt Jason was still wearing.

“You owe me a new uniform,” he murmured, as Jason bent down to nuzzle him, knowing how much he relied on the comforting familiarity of touch.

“I do, don’t I?” hummed Jason. “I think I’ll keep this, though. Wouldn’t do to wreck every Bludhaven shirt you get. Police officer’s salary, hm?”

“Asshole,” responded Dick with a breathy laugh. “Get back to bed.”

“In a minute,” murmured Jason. “Let me get you a drink. You sound _wrecked_.”

“Your fault.” Jason hummed assent at that, smug and satisfied, as Dick clung to him to pepper soft, chaste kisses against his cheek. If his neck had a crick in it and his back a little stiff from the awkward angle, Jason said nothing, only continued to allow his partner to shower him in tiny, tactile declarations of affection.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I should have been working on Lust Incarnate, but then this hellspawn of a fic entered my mind, after which I hit writer's block after contemplating which sex positions I should write. Derp. Also because I realized I hadn't really written a proper JayDick oneshot yet, which had to be rectified immediately with this 3.4k word monster.
> 
> Leave a message and kudos! Messages in particular are the fuel for my inspiration, and I really appreciate them <3


End file.
